


Concealing

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Drabbles, Fake Pregnancy, Fake Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Severus Snape had just killed his mentor and was four weeks pregnant. A set of connected drabbles.Takes place post HBP, so considers all deaths in HBP to be canon.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Concealing

Severus Snape ran down the stairs of the Astronomy tower with his black robes billowing out from behind him. He hadn’t bothered with his Death Eater mask, the whole point was to have been seen. He held tightly onto Draco Malfoy’s arm as he ran through the castle. They ran across the grounds of the school until they was safely on the other side of the fence outside of the wards. 

“Lay low. I know you have a safehouse. Use it.” And with a swirl of his robes, he disapparated. 

Severus Snape had just killed his mentor and was four weeks pregnant.

###2###

Remus Lupin cried as the body of the headmaster was brought into the infirmary. He knew it was going to happen, despite Dumbledore’s best attempts at preventing Severus from telling anyone, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t still a shock to him. Nymphadora Tonks reached for his hand and squeezed it. She tapped out a quick ‘are we?’ in code and Remus tapped back ‘yes’. She leaned over and kissed him and he shoved her off.

“No, Dora. We can’t. Not now.” Tonks made herself bring tears to her eyes. 

“But look at Bill and Fleur! She’s not leaving him just because he has a…. _furry problem_!” 

“Yes, but Bill isn’t a full werewolf. I am. We simply can’t. I’m sorry.” Remus turned and left the infirmary and after taking the floo back to Grimmauld Place, he walked outside and apparated to Spinner’s End. 

###3###

The baby was unexpected. Not _unwanted_ , merely unexpected. They had tried multiple times over the years to have a child, but they had no luck and both had simply given up on the idea and stopped casting the protection charms when they made love. It was going to complicate things, being pregnant. They would have to erect a carefully constructed web of lies. But they, with the help of Nymphadora Tonks, could do it. No one even knew they were still together as everyone assumed they had broken up after the Potter’s death. They hadn’t. In the weeks following, through Severus’ trial and Remus being hauled in for questioning, they managed to stay together. And now, they were going to have a baby in the middle of the second war.

###4###

“How do I look?” 

“Pregnant.” Tonks sighed.

“That’s kind of the point, Remus. But do I look…right?” Remus shrugged. 

“How would I know? I’ve never been around a pregnant woman. Now come on, or we’ll be late for the ‘wedding’.” Remus glanced at the pink haired woman. “And…you’re sure you can do this? You really _want_ to do this? I know it’s….unorthodox.” Tonks rolled her eyes. 

“I’m sure. What other options do you have? It’s not as if Snape can jus waltz into headquarters or let you-know-who know about the baby. It’ll be fine. It’ll all work out. And at the end of the war….everything will be fine. You and Snape.” She grinned. “And a little Snapeling. Or will it be a Lupling?”

“Probably a Snape-Lupin or a Lupin-Snape. Did you know the ministry in the Netherlands has legalised gay marriage? We had planned….” Remus trailed off. “I’m sorry. I guess I shouldn’t talk about marrying someone else on our wedding day.” 

“Eh, it’s fake. Who cares.”

###5###

Severus started to show by the time September first rolled around. He was set to be the Headmaster, a position he both craved and didn’t want. He didn’t want it, because it meant Dumbledore was dead and Voldemort was controlling the school. He knew the job really belonged to Minerva. He told her as much when he brought her and Pomfrey into his confidence. He needed _someone_ other than Remus to know he hadn’t murdered the headmaster in cold blood, and he needed Poppy to know he was expecting. 

Minerva had it all sorted. Once Severus could no longer conceal his pregnancy behind his billowing robes, he would pretend to be poisoned at the head table, thus excusing him from future meals as he could say he was taking his meals in his own quarters to ensure no one poisoned him. Then, he would meet with the other professors while sitting behind his desk. He would be confined to the headmaster’s tower and his own quarters down in the dungeons, but it would work. Voldemort, he knew, had no interest in the school beyond making sure he turned the children into Death Eaters in training. 

###6###

Tonks refused to allow her mother to touch her stomach. The only person she said she felt comfortable touching her was Remus and her healer….which spectacularly backfired on her when her mother asked to accompany her to her next appointment. Fortunately, between Poppy, Minerva, Remus, and Severus, they worked out an easy way. 

Tonks and Remus would come to Hogwarts with Andromeda for her appointment. Severus would be behind a set of screens with Minerva and as Poppy cast the diagnoses charms, Minerva would cast them on Severus and the results would hover above Tonks. 

Severus had to bite his lip to keep his tears at bay when Andromeda loudly exclaimed “Oh, look! It’s a boy!”

###7###

“Rhys Eadwyn? What kind of name is Rhys Eadwyn?” Andromeda Tonks eyed her daughter over the rim of her cup of tea. 

“It’s the name of the baby. His name is Rhys Eadwyn.” Tonks crossed her fingers in her lap and hoped her mother hadn’t realised that she never referred to the baby as _her_ baby or _our_ baby. It was always ‘the baby’ or ‘Remus’ son’. 

“You could name him after your father, you know. Edward is a good, fine, British name.” Tonks rolled her eyes. 

“The subject is closed. The baby’s name is Rhys Eadwyn.” 

“Sounds stupid with Lupin.”

 _“Mother!_ Remus picked it out. This is what he wants his son to be named.”

“Fine, but he’s going to hate you when he’s older.” 

###8###

Tonks was uncomfortable. She was pretending to be eight months pregnant, and all it did was solidify in her that she definitely never wanted to actually be pregnant. She felt fat and she waddled, but at least she didn’t have any of the other pregnancy symptoms. She knew her mother would be disappointed to find out at the end of the war that Rhys wasn’t actually her grandchild, but Remus had already assured her that he would allow Andromeda to spend time with Rhys. Tonks supposed the only perk was the maternity leave she would be taking from work – a glorious six months at home, doing nothing, sounded great. 

###9###

Severus’ went into labour and all hell broke loose. Tonks had to pretend to go into early labour, and they had to keep Andromeda out of the infirmary until after the birth. Andromeda wanted Tonks to go to St Mungos, but all Tonks had to say was ‘half werewolf’, and she undertstood. 

Tonks laid in the bed next to Severus while Severus was clutching Remus’ hand behind the curtain as Poppy began the caesarean cuts that would bring their baby into the world. There were tears in both their eyes as Poppy handed the baby to Severus. He would have a scant few hours with their newborn son before handing him over to Tonks to pretend to have given birth to.

###10###

Remus took care of everything for Rhys as he felt it was only fair since the baby wasn’t actually Tonks’ child. Remus and Severus decided to name Tonks and Harry as godparents and Remus knew if something happened to both him and Severus, Rhys would be taken care of. 

Severus managed to leave the castle a few times to covertly see Remus and Rhys, and he was always present whenever Poppy performed a check-up on the newborn. He _hated_ being separated from his baby and his partner, but he knew it was all for the best. Remus gave him a ring to wear, with a promise that the small family would go to the Netherlands as soon as the war was over to make their relationship official. Poppy had hidden in her desk a copy of Rhys’ actual birth certificate, listing Severus as the bearer. Remus was determined once Rhys started talking he would call Severus papa.

###11###

Rhys was left with a house elf Severus sent when the call to defend Hogwarts came. Tonks and Remus were separated at one point, but Remus found her just in time to watch her get taken down by a flash of green. He scanned the grounds for any sign of Severus and heard whispers that he was meeting Voldemort in the old Shrieking Shack. Remus was battered and bruised, but fought his way across the grounds to the Whomping Willow and managed to throw a rock at the knot. He listened in the tunnel as Severus was attacked over and over by Nagini, Voldemort’s snake companion, and Remus patted down his pockets until he found the vial of antivenom Severus made him carry around. Remus waited until he heard Voldemort leave, and rushed the room, finding his love laying in a pool of blood. He quickly fed him the antivenom and then gathered him in his arms and they apparated away - back to the cottage they had lived in before where their son was waiting for them. A few quick packing and shrinking charms later and the small family plus one new house elf were on their way to the Netherlands.

###FIN###


End file.
